Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus that can store a job and execute the stored job, and also relates to a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-284919, it is conventionally known to display a notification on an operation screen of a printing apparatus to notify a user of a situation that attribute information (e.g., sheet size) of sheets to be used in a job is not registered to any one of a plurality of sheet holding units provided in the printing apparatus.
Further, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-49167, it is conventionally known to display a job status list on the screen to notify a user of a situation that the size of a sheet to be used in a job is not registered to any one of sheet holding units or a situation that the remaining amount of sheets to be used in a job is zero.
However, if a significant time elapses after the confirmation about whether the size of the sheet to be used in the job is registered to any one of the sheet holding units, another user may change the registered information about the sheet holding unit or the settings of the job. Therefore, the sheet to be used in the job may not be present in the sheet holding unit.